walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Day (Video Game)/Credits
This article shows ''Telltale Games''' The Walking Dead: Season One: A New Day's credits. CREDITS Written By * Sean Vanaman Designed and Directed By * Sean Vanaman * Jake Rodkin Lead Programmer * Carl Muckenhoupt Art Director * Derek Sakai Lead Animator * Peter Tsaykel Lead Cinematic Artist * Eric Parsons Lead Environment Artist * Jonathon Banks Story Consultant * Gary Whitta Programming * Chris Bauer * Kevin Bruner * James Dzierwa * Charlie Huguenard * Andrew Langley * Tulley Rafferty * Randy Tudor Animation * Marat Davletshin * Armando Lluch * Jessica Lozano * Jeff Sarre * Simon Tan * Michael Tjosvold * Chris Waltner Cinematic Artists * Sean Ainstworth * Vahram Antonian * Rebekah Gamin * Nick Herman * Daniel Farjam Herrera * Dennis Lenart * Nick Mastroianni * Graham Ross * Ryann Lynn Weller * Marius Fietzek Concept Artists * Jesse Maccabe * Gray Rogers Environment Art * Drew Di Domenico * Brian Gillies * Erik Ose Character Art * Steven Moore Character Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Technical Art and Effects * Brian Eby * Nora Magyar * Michael Perretta User Interface * Nat Dart * Jake Rodkin Executive Producers * Dan Connors * Kevin Bruner * Kevin Boyle * Brett Tosti Associate Producers * Kirsten Kennedy * Chris Schroyer Assistant Producer * Bryan Roth Special Projects Producer * John "Seg" Seggerson Technical Director * Zacariah Litton Director of Production Technologies * Jonathan Sgro Director of Art * Dave Bogan Director of Design * Dave Grossman Director of Production Services * Dave Felton QA Project Lead * Jeff Armstead Assistant QA Supervisor * Caleb M. Hoffman QA Testing * Alex Culang * Trent Burg * Chuck Jose * John Douglas Joy * Ben Knoll * Daniel Morris * Matthew Pedonti * Jason Pimentel * Mike Sherak * Will Wheeler * Calvin Huang * Airyque Ervin * Kelly Robertson * Craig Dauterive Additional Writing By * Sean Ainsworth * Harrison G. Pink Additional Design By * Ryan Kaufman Additional Animation By * Jed Heuer * Tim Reardon * SuperGenius Additional Cinematic Art By * Javier Espinoza * Jason Latino * Jolie Menzel Additional Art By * Nat Dart * John Douglas Joy * Crystal Langley * Graham Ross Additional Character and Environment Modeling By * DQ Entertainment International * Chanho Lee * Gun Park * Shawn Shain * Mark Sheppard Additional Environment Lighting * Leif Estes * Derek Sakai Lead Sound Designer * Lazar Levine Sound Design * Jack Fusting Audio Implementation * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine Zombie Vocal Direction * Jack Fusting * Lazar Levine * Nick Mastroianni Zombie Voices * Sean Ainsworth * Mark Barbolak * Susan DeMerit * Nat Dart * James Dzierwa * Javier Espinoza * Shaun Finney * Jack Fusting * Rebekah Gamin * Alan Johnson * John Joy * Ryan Kaufman * Ben Knoll * Andrew Langley * Crystal Langley * Lazar Levine * Clarence Lum * Nora Magyar * Nick Mastroianni * Jolie Menzel * Eric Parsons * Graham Ross * Mary Stark * Jonathan "JD" Straw * Chris Waltner * Ryann Lynn Weller * Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc. Music By * Jared Emerson-Johnson Voice Producer * Julian Kwasneski Voice Direction * Jared Emerson-Johnson * Julian Kwasneski Dialog Recording * Jory K. Prum Dialog Editing * Peter Drescher * Jory K. Prum * Amanda Rose Smith * Julian Kwasneski Marketing and Public Relations * Steve Allison * Richard Iggo * Alan Johnson * Jonathan Rosales * Paolo Asuncion Web Development * Paul Zabierek * Stefan Antonowicz * Sky Iouan * Joshua LeBeau * Todd Stritter * Alfonse Surigao * Jesse Wagstaff Marketing Media Producer * Shaun Finney Product Support * Michael Parks IT Director * Stan Shambaugh Build & Distribution Engineering * Tim Ingram * William "Nate" Whiteside Operations * Andre Blanadet * Susan DeMerit * Rhoda Gravador-Kao * Kathy McElwee * Serena Sinn Publishing * James Lamorticelli Legal * Mark Barbolak Design Contributions By * The Telltale Gang Created With The Telltale Tool * Kevin Bruner * Zacariah Litton * Jonathan Sgro * Carlo Morgantini * Randy Tudor * Ben Ingram * Bruce Wilcox * Alex Montgomery * Portions Copyright ** Firelight Technologies ** © 2002 Jean-Marc Valin Focus Testers * Heather Antonio * Kimberly Antonio * Carl Bondoc * Kris Yvanna Bondoc * Sharlene Bondoc * Gianni Chiloiro * Dixie David * Simon Eves * James Hibbitts * Casey Lord * Emily Morganti & Rosy * Robert Nelson * Matthew Pollett * Andrew K. Pray * Jacqueline Nicole Smith * Yoninja Special Thanks * Robert Kirkman * Tony Moore * Charlie Adlard * Sina Grace * David Alpert * Daniel Kanemoto * Hieroglyphics Crew * Jason Lars Bergquist * Ikumi Sato * Julia Kriz * Christina, Nathan and Katherine Boyle * Dan and Diane Parsons * Gwendolyn, Owen & Luke Sgro * Mark Wesley * Alisha Piccirillo * Denise, Alexis, Ryan Tosti * Harmony, Stephen, and Claire Sakai * Mrs. Jung Won Cho and Cho Co ( Miss Floopy Doop Paws 2012) * Sabrina Cecchini * Marco Brezzo * Meezy P * Elisa, Nick, Justice & Liberty Tudor * Mrs. Dr. Amelia Moore Vanaman * Rashelle & Jeff Wilson * Faranak Farjamrad Herrera * Lia Farjam Herrera * David & Cherie Herrera * Cristina Herrera & Gustavo De Lafore * Hassan & Zahra Farjamrad * Bobby Farjamrad & Sahba Motallebi * Carl and Evie Loschenkohl * Ed & Karen Seggerson * Carolyn & Jason Bronkema * Cyn Ashton & Beverly Paganucci * Shale Levine, Elizabeth Levine * Micah Levine * Elisa Pagliarulo * Kyle Priess * Erin Ashe * Andrew Pink * Donna Pink * The Joys, the Kicins, the Hermans, and Sage Herman-Joy * Casey Lord and Ada Hoffman * Lorin Smedley * Tia & Jae * The Otters * Jordyn Taylor Braff, Mikey, Yoshi, & Jacob Braff * Justin Barreras * Josh Majdali * Mindy Shambaugh and Ethan Shambaugh ** and You Telltale Pets * Snarffles, Buddy, Lulu, Ziggy and Muttley, Brodie, Gomez, Happy and Butters, Patches, Little Edward, Marty, Ocelot the Cat, Tobie, Walter, Melody, Marlowe and Guenever, Chippy, Mocha & Chai, Yoshi and Milani, Alpha - the betta fish, Momo, Max the Dog, Kasumi, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson The Hieroglyphics Logo is a trademark of Hieroglyphics LLC. All Right Reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. Based on the Comic Book by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. THE WALKING DEAD is © 2012 Robert Kirkman, LLC. Telltale and the Telltale Games logo are trademarks of Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2012 Telltale, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Crew